Did I grow up according to plan?
by spitfire4ever5
Summary: My first story. A robin songfic. Song Perfect by Simple Plan.


**This is my first fanfiction. I acually wrote it a while ago but I just got the courage to post it so I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><span>Dick GraysonRobin P.O.V.

**Hey Dad, look at me. Think back and talk to me. Did I grow up according to plan? And do you think I'm wasting my time, doing things I wanna do? But it hurts when you disapprove all along. And now I try hard to make it I just wanna make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you. Can't pretend that I'm alright. And you can't change me.**

I slammed my mask on the table to get Bruce to look at me.

"Hey dad, look at me" I said trying to keep my face normal.

"Why?" he asked still entertained in reading the paper.

"I need to talk to you and I would appreciate it if you looked at me while I say what I came here to say" I replied almost losing my self control.

He slowly folded his paper and turned his chair so he could be facing me.

"Ok. Say what you need to say", he said obviously annoyed that I had interrupted him.

"Think back and tell me this, did I grow up according to plan Bruce?" I asked him. He looked like he was about to say something but then I said," Let me finish, then you can talk."

"I can tell that you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do. I now you disapprove and that hurts. It hurts that you're never gonna be able to be proud of me no matter what I do. Am I ever gonna be good enough for you? I can't pretend all the time. You can't change who I am, who I've become because you had a big part in making me who I am today."

**Cause we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect.**

"We both lost everything we cared about. You were there for me when I needed you the most. But I grew up and learned to live with the pain. Things can't go back to be the same because nothing lasts forever. Now it's just too late to change what time has done. I'm sorry I can't be perfect."

**I try not to think about the pain I feel inside. Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spent with me now seem so far away. And it feels like you don't care anymore. And know I try hard to make it. I just wanna make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you. I can't stand another fight. And nothings alright.**

"I try not to think about all the pain that I feel deep inside me. When I was younger I always looked up to you. You used to be my hero. You still kind of are but know in a different way. I was honored when you trained me to be a hero. We used to always have fun while training and while doing patrols, but now those days just seem like a distant memory. Sometimes it feels like you don't care anymore. I try hard to make things the way they used to be but I can't. I just wanna make you proud of who I am, but I know that I'm never gonna be good enough for you. I can't stand another fight. I just don't wanna keep arguing about pointless things that can never be changed. Nothings alright."

**Cause we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect.**

**Nothings gonna change the things that you said. And nothings gonna make this right again. Please don't turn back. I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you but you don't understand.**

"Nothing's ever gonna change all those bad things we said to each other while arguing. Nothings gonna make things right again. I made a decision so please don't turn your back on me for my choice. I can't believe it's this hard just talking to you. I know you won't understand but can you please try. I'm not looking for your approval because either way my mind is made up. I just want us to be ok. My decision is I'm gonna stop being Robin because I don't wanna be in your shadow anymore. I can't be a boy wonder forever. I hope you understand why I'm doing this. I'm not gonna stop a hero, I love that part but I can't keep going on like this." I said while sitting down in a chair to show Bruce that I was done and that he could say what he needed.

"So exactly what are you planning on doing?" he asked. I can't believe that after all I just said that's all he's asking. Well at least he's actually interested in what I'm planning.

"Well I'm moving out first of all. I found an apartment that I liked in the city. I can afford it for a while with the money I have saved up, while I look for a job. And as for the hero thing I have a plan for that but I can't tell you just yet. So what do you think?" I asked him.

"I think it's a good idea for you. I know you need to go and live your life the way you want to. I get it. I hope we can still work together at night. And what ever got you thinking that I'm not proud of you?" he replied.

"Well you have never said so and you sure don't show it." I said.

"Just because I never say it doesn't mean it. I'm very proud to have a son like you. You grew up to be an amazing person. If I could chose to do it all over again then I would still do it. I wouldn't change a thing. "He said softly. And for that I had no reply.

**Cause we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be PERFECT…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I might add more chapters(songfics). Also this story would take place more in the future.<strong>

**Reviews are welcomed. I like critisism. **


End file.
